


吻醒我

by Lattechi



Category: Blind Dating (2006), Heroes (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lattechi/pseuds/Lattechi
Summary: 春天到了，百花开了，这是万物复苏的季节，在这鸟语花香、皆大欢喜的时节里，森林里的Spock和Sylar这对兄弟王子也各需要一位新配偶。





	

今天的天气好极了，万里无云的晴空一碧如洗，暖和的阳光从树叶的缝隙中碎金箔似的掉落下来。守门人Scotty把拾来的一堆柴火拢在自己面前，直起身来擦了把汗，和他脚边沉眠了一冬天的小花小草们一样慢悠悠伸了个懒腰，感叹一句：“春天真是个好季节。”  
同他一道的小伙计Keenser点点头表示同意。  
Scotty重新蹲下身来，确切的说，是一屁股坐在了那堆柴火上：“这么美妙的季节，如果我们的王子们不是总想着招个王妃就好了。”  
Keenser再一次点头赞同。

Scotty啐了一口：“还是不跟你说了，反正说啥你都点头。你懂什么呀？你什么都不懂。”  
Keenser习惯性地点点头，但很快反应过来，朝他的同行者怒目而视。  
被瞪视者倒是没有丝毫不适，他在短短几分钟内第三次改变了海拔：Scotty弯腰把柴火抱起来：“好了走吧，让我们瞧瞧今天来的王妃们是个什么模样。”

/

Enterprise王国坐落在一片一望无际的美丽森林中心，它虽然远离烟火，但在国王和王后——或是说国王伴侣的治理下安定而富饶。如今两位王子已经成年，而国境内太平无事，所以国王和王后决定暂时抛下繁重的国事（说真的，Scotty觉得每天去后花园吟诗作对以及深情对望真的算不上什么复杂事儿）去远方旅行，这一去就是好些年。

Scotty依旧记得，在离开之时王后用他那一双通透的蓝眼睛望着自己，几乎是声泪俱下地交代他要照看好两个儿子；Scotty差点就要被那双眼睛所透露出的精湛演技所打败了，Keenser可以作证，可惜国王的嗤笑出卖了他。  
王后恼火地收起差点流下的泪，抱臂很不高兴地看着国王：“你难道一点都不担心你的儿子吗？”  
国王整理了一下自己的表情：“当然担心，亲爱的，可是他们已经二十多岁了。他们可以照顾好自己，也总有一天要照顾好这个国家。”

再用了某种Scotty不知道也不想知道的方法之后，国王和王后在这问题上达成了一致，心情愉悦地牵手坐上了马车，连声再见都没给孩子们留。  
所以Scotty那天早上去通知两位王子时，还真的有些不忍心看他们脸上的震惊表情：说是表情，其实Spock王子没有那么明显，他只是将眉毛向上挑了五度；但Sylar王子就不同了——他沉默而寂静地——暴跳如雷。

不过无论王子们的反应为何，国王和王后离开后他们不得不接手国家的事务。Scotty很欣慰，两位王子比想象中配合得更默契：毕竟他们俩和所有的兄弟一样从小吵到大，要是哪天居然和平相处了，要不然是哪一位王子生了病，要不然就是世界末日要来了。  
Scotty衷心地祈祷不要是后一种，他还有那么多辆美丽的马车要改装。

今年两位王子都已经满了法定的婚姻线（Spock王子27岁，而Sylar王子二十五），是时候挑选合适的王妃了。这可是大事儿，举国上下无一不在推荐合适的人选：要是谁家的孩子被王子看上了，那后半生还用愁吗？他们将拥有花不完的金银财宝，拥有耀眼的钻石珍珠、丝绸布料，拥有享受不完的山珍海味、荣华富贵。

不过，根据国王和王后二十多年前命定的相遇来看，王子们也许依旧不会遵循传统、用自己独特的方式找到可以共度一生的那个人。

/

Spock王子打算出门散散心，他这两天快要被逼疯了。Uhura女士是他从五岁起的老师，国王亲自招聘来的人选；从手把手教他写字，到时不时灌输一些做人处事治理国家的大道理，Uhura女士一直做的很棒，当然。  
可是Spock不喜欢她在自己耳边念叨他的王妃该是怎样一位优秀的女士或是先生——说真的，Spock不在乎那些：他不需要门当户对，不需要对方有多么富饶的家族多么优雅的教养，他需要一种……“感觉”。

的确，他相信命运。命运将会指引他走向真爱之人的身边，王后一直这么教导他不是吗？他性格中的柔软同王后更加相似一些。

由于他在植物学中杰出的造诣，Spock王子选择了一束可以暂时性麻痹人神经、又不会对人体造成任何伤害的花朵，在一大早送给了来勘察的Uhura女士。他知道这样做是不正确的，他心中也的确对老师充满愧疚，可是他真的需要时间和空间——一个人的——来喘口气。  
那束花是紫红色的，抖着小胳膊小腿儿，还会发出咯咯的笑声。Spock深吸一口气敲了敲门，等到应许之后走进去将它们献给Uhura，表情诚恳，没有一丝异样。坐在床边的Uhura见到它们非常欣喜，满面笑容地接过花束，将脸埋到花瓣中，花朵们笑着张开双臂拥抱她。

两分钟之后，Uhura在紫红色的拥抱中沉沉睡去。  
Spock王子将她扶到床上并且盖好被子，把依旧咯咯笑的花儿们放到一旁，在离开房间之前轻声地对熟睡的老师说：“我向你忠心地道歉，Uhura女士。”

/

Spock王子得到了久违的自由，他呼吸着自由的空气，享受着自由的阳光爱抚，连眉毛的弧度都充满了自由。他从王宫背后找到了一条此前从未有人涉足的小路，并且沿着它往森林深处走去。

Spock王子为人谦逊，虽不温柔但足够有礼貌，不光国境的居民，就连森林的小动物们也很喜欢他，其中浣熊Sulu和松鼠Chekov更是和他从小就认识了。两个毛绒绒的小家伙按照几天前约定好的时间在Spock身边出现，一左一右跳跃着伴他前行。

“Spock，Spock，”年纪更小的Chekov跳上他的肩头，“Uhura女士放你出行了吗？”  
Spock早已习惯这样突然而来的重量，没有丝毫晃悠：“并未。”  
“那泥是怎么溜出来的？”小松鼠吃了太多的坚果，舌头有点打卷儿。  
浣熊瞧见伙伴找到了个便捷的移动方式，也不想走路了。于是他两个爪子一抱，攀上了Spock的裤腿：“你一定是用了某种手段弄晕了Uhura女士。”  
Spock挑眉，Sulu总是能猜到他的行为。他低下头（现在他的左肩膀和右小腿达到了一种微妙的平衡）：“你的猜想是正确的。”  
“哇哦。”小松鼠惊叹一声，小爪子小心翼翼地不抓破Spock的衣料，“泥可真厉害。窝见过Uhura女士，她发起火的时候可真够吓人的。”  
“的确。”Spock弯弯嘴角，不知道老师听到一个小动物如此的评价后会有怎样的反应。

他们在这条美丽幽静的小路上走了很久，Sulu觉得爪子有点酸，还不如自己走来得轻松，于是他跳了下来，而Chekov也跳了下来，不过着陆地点是浣熊的头顶。浣熊顶着松鼠，仰起头看着高高的人类：“Spock，Spock，我们休息一会吧。”

Spock同意了。他虽然是个优秀的王子，但是他也会感到疲倦。

他们找到了一块光滑的大石头，Spock坐在正中央，Sulu和Chekov一左一右挤着他，这样能在初春里汲取更多温度。Spock解开随身携带的小小布袋，里面装了一些坚果和野果子，还有一壶水。两个小家伙挑挑拣拣好自己的食物，Spock又拿起水壶帮Sulu把果子洗了洗。  
小动物们趴在石头上悉悉簌簌进食的同时也不忘他们的人类朋友，Chekov仰起脸（他的腮帮塞得鼓鼓的）：“Spock，Spock，你要娶一位王妃了吗？”  
Sulu吃的很认真，但也抬起头来。  
Spock看起来不大开心：“的确。国民要求如此，可我尚未遇见能让我心生爱慕的合适人选。”

Chekov吞下坚果，煞有其事：“漂亮的人类好多呀，你为什么不喜欢？”  
Spock挑挑眉毛：“审美价值高的外表并非挑选伴侣的唯一标准，生机勃勃的大脑更加引人入胜。”  
Chekov疑惑地望着人类：“可是你也不吃脑子呀。”  
这时候一旁的Sulu沉声道：“王子说的是思想——思想，Chekov。”  
王子点头：“Sulu所言正是。”  
小松鼠依旧不能理解什么是“思想”，他从这两个家伙的话中能够提取的信息只有，Spock目前还没有遇上想要共度一生的人。

“Spock，Spock，你结婚的时候我们可以去观看吗？”  
“当然。”  
“你的弟弟，Sylar王子也需要一位王妃吗？”  
“是的，他同样。”提到兄弟的名讳让Spock皱起眉，“Sylar看上去同样没有急于娶亲的意图。我的父王与母后远游尚未归来，我并不想如此匆忙地定下终生伴侣的人选。”

他说完这些话之后才发现自己的两个小听众注意力都不在自己身上，小家伙们因为一顿美餐把自己的皮毛弄的脏兮兮的，正合力想要打开那壶水。不过人类的工具使用方法于他们而言还是有些复杂，Spock弯下腰，他们则默契地跳到地上；Spock拧开水壶，小动物们排排站接一捧清凉的水，然后用小爪子逆时针两圈顺时针三圈给自己好好洗了把脸。

Spock望着Sulu和Chekov，心里不禁冒出小小的疑问来：什么时候才会有个人、能够像这两个小家伙一样，伴在身边永不离弃呢？

/

Sylar王子一直睡到日晒三竿，他是兄弟俩中脾气更暴躁的那一个，当他发火的时候仆人们在他四周连大气都不敢出。当然，有一个人除外，Keenser可从来不怕他；Keenser谁都不怕，他的人生大事儿只有一件：吃掉全世界的豆子。

因此Keenser被Scotty派来叫Sylar起床，这可是所有仆役工作中最为危险的一件，毕竟Sylar王子有起床气，而当它爆发到顶点的时候——好吧，没人见过；见过的人再也没回来。  
也许这是个夸张说法，但是Keenser对此毫不知情。他一边在心中默数着这项工作做完之后能够向Scotty讨到的豆子个数，一边往房间里推一个比他身高要高两到三倍的巨大箱子——当然，它有轮子。

巨大的噪音吵醒了Sylar王子，他坐在床上等待着不幸的倒霉鬼承受王子之怒火——不幸的是，来人居然是是Keenser：Sylar王子可以对全王国的人发火，包括尊贵的国王和国王伴侣陛下；但不能是Keenser——因为无论你对Keenser说什么，怒火中烧也好，大发雷霆也好，上蹿下跳也好，反正小家伙也只会歪着头，用他黑豆一样的眼睛无辜好奇地望着你。  
好吧，无知者无罪。所以Sylar王子只能把生的闷气咽回肚子里（好吧， 它们本来就在肚子里），揉了一把本就因为刚起床而乱糟糟的头发：“Keenser，什么事？”

Keenser把巨大的箱子推向他，由于它超出了他的视线范围，箱子一直推到了Sylar的床边才停下来，王子眼疾手快扶住它才没让它更进一步登堂入室。他头痛地看着大箱子上系着的花哨蝴蝶结（这真有他母后的审美风范），无奈地摆摆手：“Keenser，你先下去吧。我会让厨房的人给你烹制特制豆子全餐。”

小家伙听话且如释重负地走到门边，刚准备推门离去，忽然又转过头来，长久不说话的声音有些沙哑：“什么？”  
“嗯？”Sylar毕竟不是与他日夜相伴的Scotty，无法从Keenser蹦豆子似的只言片语中拼凑出想要传达的信息。  
Keenser歪歪头：“箱子。”

箱子里，是什么？  
Sylar猜他想要问这个；好吧，换作任何人都会好奇的，他也不打算隐瞒。王子走下床来，倚在箱子旁边，一手捋了捋自己乱成一团的头发一手拍拍那个巨大的蝴蝶结：“这是我的……邮购新娘。”

Sylar讨厌被别人安排自己的人生，当然伴侣也是同样。所以，财大气粗的王子为按照自己的要求，为自己订购了一位新娘。

/

小松鼠着急地上蹿下跳，而浣熊则用爪子接那壶剩下的水然后往人类的脸上扑打——他俩可从来没见过Spock王子这副模样，脸色发青（绿），双眼紧闭，呼吸哽在喉咙里而意识近乎消散。这病症来得突然，小动物们看见高高的人类忽然倒在石头上，一时间愣在原地不知所措。

Spock王子出生的时候受到了一些不好元素（病毒）的侵袭，留下了病根，很多年（七年）复发一次，病症学名是哮喘（其实不是）——这就是小家伙根据从前的交谈内容中所能知道的全部了。Spock王子今年27岁，也只犯过三次病，巧的是那些时候他都在宫中，有最好的医师陪在旁边，很快就能恢复健康。  
可他现在不一样。他处在森林深处，不说Chekov和Sulu找不到宫中的位置，就算他们可以——两个小动物在宫殿门口大叫“王子殿下昏倒了”，真的会有人相信他们么？

“Sulu，Sulu，怎么办，怎么办？”小松鼠在人类旁边窜来窜去，最后停下来用毛绒绒的大尾巴贴在Spock发青的脸颊旁边，想要给予他更多温度。  
“Chekov，安静，冷静，Chekov。”浣熊向来是他俩中间更沉着而睿智的那一个。他再一次把掬的水拍打在Spock脸颊上发现他并没有反应之后，他选择放弃这个无用功。他用湿润的爪子蹭了蹭自己的脸（这能让他安定下来），“我去找王子的宫殿，看能不能找到一位优秀的医生。”  
“窝呢？”Chekov睁着大大的眼睛，“窝和泥一起？还是和Spock一起？”  
“你要待在王子身边，”浣熊站立起来，“也许会有路过的好心人。”

“好的，Sulu，再见，Sulu，早去早回，Sulu。”小松鼠急匆匆地跟他打招呼，挥挥小爪子，一个转身没注意将大尾巴扫到了Spock脸上，又抱歉而慌忙地移开它。

Sulu也严肃地和他挥挥爪子，褐色的身影闪了一下，消失在丛林里。

/

Chekov等了好一会儿，Spock还是没有醒，而Sulu也没有回来。他很着急，却不知道能做什么，于是捡起Spock带来的坚果啃一啃，这会缓解他的焦虑。  
唔唔唔。味道太好了。  
不——不对，现在不是吃东西的时候！

Chekov自责而不舍地把坚果放到一旁去，却忽然捕捉到不远处一阵悉悉簌簌地声响——还有人类交谈的声音。小家伙竖起耳朵：

“该死的，Jimmy，不要去碰它！你会过敏你不知道吗？”  
“哦得了吧Bones，它只是一株花；瞧呀，它多可爱。”  
“放下！它的孢子会让你过敏——谁？谁在那儿？”

小松鼠抬起头来，两个小爪子合在一起，圆眼睛滴溜溜地转；通常他感到紧张的时候就会这样，Spock王子是如此告诉他他们初遇时候的场景。这是两个年轻男人，一脸暴躁的榛绿色眼睛男人，和挂着笑容的蓝眼睛男人。

人类们注意到了不速之客的存在，一个皱着眉打量着Chekov仿佛这样就能猜透他的来意；而另一个则弯下腰向他伸出手，把刚才那朵小花递给他：“你好呀，小家伙。”  
Chekov注意力不太集中，很容易被别的有趣事物吸引；所以他拿着好看的小花叽叽咕咕好一阵，总算想起自己的来意：“先生们，请帮帮我，帮帮我们的王子，先生们，求求你们了。”

蓝眼睛先生眨眨他那比森林天空更蓝的眼睛：“发生了什么？”

/

房间里只剩下了Sylar王子一人，他打发走了Keenser，并且让他告诉所有的守卫和仆从暂时不要靠近王子的房间。  
他锁上门，拉上窗帘（为什么？他不知道），拿出了那盏Keenser收集了很久的萤火虫灯：它们生活在一个巨大圆形的花托里，而它在风干之后逐渐透明的。于是Sylar王子拥有了一站式美丽的萤火虫灯，它非常亮，还会随心所欲地变化光晕投下的影子——这得看小虫子们飞舞的心情。

他把萤火虫灯的花托挂在衣架上，这样它能够最大限度地照亮整个房子。接着Sylar大刀阔斧地解开了花哨的巨大蝴蝶结，没有其他密封措施的箱子随着系带的散落而自动展开来（一张小小的卡片标注着这份“礼物”的姓名：Danny Valdessechi）。Sylar站到了床上，并且把可以移动的衣架拽近了一些，嘤嘤嗡嗡的光照亮了箱子深处，他向里望去，熟睡的人类蜷成了月牙的形状。  
他有稻草一样闪亮的金棕色头发，乳酪色一样温暖的皮肤；如果没有和Sylar的要求有出入，那么当他睁开双眸时，他将会有如碧空和托帕石一样的蓝眼睛——而Sylar希望在结婚之日，可以在王国里找到能同他眼睛一样颜色的宝石作为婚礼的戒指。

Sylar王子身强力壮，把他的邮购新娘抱起来绝不是什么难事儿。宛若新月姿态的人类在他怀抱里没有任何动静，甚至连呼吸都极为清浅。Sylar把他放在自己的天鹅绒枕头上帮他摆好姿势，双腿放平，双手交叠着停在胸前，接着他发现在人类的双手被一圈鹅黄色的花环所围绕（这就是为什么他的双手没有因Sylar的动作自然垂下），这些小花如今簌簌抖动着，既像是畏惧王子，又恍若期待他的拥抱。  
Sylar在幽暗的萤火之光里凝视着他的新娘，而睡美人依旧没有反应。  
他该怎么唤醒他呢？

箱子。他忽然想起，也许箱子里会有说明书也说不定。王子弯下腰在大箱子里摸索了一阵，没有探及到任何纸张的触感，不过倒是有一片——那是树叶？  
Sylar拿起树叶，上面似乎有一些经络以外的图纹。他把它对着萤火虫灯，逐渐浮现出细细的、用树枝和浆果组成的几行字（它们甚至散发着浆果的清香）：  
/ If you want to wake up your destinies  
Maybe a little stare of affectionateness  
A little stroke of blandness  
And…a little kiss /

一个……唤醒睡美人的吻？  
Sylar王子皱起眉，伸出手拂开人类垂落在额角的金色碎发。他的皮肤温暖、柔软，Sylar意识到自己贪恋这样的温度和触感，他不可思议地令人想要触碰——触碰——触碰。

/

“……什么？医生？请泥再说一遍？窝敢肯定窝刚才一定是听错了。”  
Chekov再一次急得上蹿下跳。现在Spock被这个自称为McCoy的绿眼睛医生放平摆在地上，小花小草在他身周随着微风轻轻摇曳；春天，这是美好的春天——如果不是王子此刻依然昏迷不醒的话。

“嘿，小家伙，镇定点儿。你没有听错，是的，他需要一个命运之吻。只有他的命定之人给他一个吻，他才能醒过来。”医生皱了一下脸，“我知道这有些……哦伟大的君主啊。但是，没错，他需要一个吻。”  
“医生，可是，医生，”小松鼠迟迟没有等来自己的同伴，不确定将国王的爱子交予一位未见过的陌生人是否是个正确决定，“到哪儿去找命定之人呢？”

“我不知道。”McCoy烦躁地抓了抓头发。“见鬼的到哪里去找他的命运？我知道肯定有大把大把的姑娘想要亲一亲她们梦中的尖耳王子可是——”

“……Bones。”一直沉默不语的蓝眼睛先生忽然轻轻开口，他的眼眸闪过一些星星似的光泽“让我试试看，Bones。”  
“Jimbo，你疯了吗？你——你要亲尊贵的储君殿下？”McCoy对年轻的那一位怒目而视。而Chekov发誓没有从他的口气中听出丝毫对储君殿下的尊重之意——即便他用了“尊贵”这样的形容词。

“是啊。”蓝眼睛先生（他叫Kirk，后来Sulu这么告诉Chekov）先是将嘴唇抿成薄薄的一条直线，然后又轻轻巧巧弯起一丁点弧度；他的唇角绽放出一个微笑来，“我——我说不清，也许你不会相信。可是，我从见到他的第一眼就觉得我们仿佛——仿佛有什么将我们相连。”  
McCoy戏剧系地挑起一边眉毛来，不支持地看着他的朋友。  
小松鼠的视线在他俩之间来回逡巡，他心急如焚，又束手无策。噢，他想念Sulu了——他的浣熊朋友永远是万能的。

“不会有事的，Bonesy。”Kirk眨眨眼睛，“只是一个吻而已。难道还会带有魔法吗？”  
他绕开医生，踩过草地上发出悦耳的沙沙声。Chekov圆溜溜的黑眼睛目不转睛地盯着他，没有注意到什么时候Sulu已经回到了他身边——他们一同望着蓝眼睛先生向着王子殿下走去。

/

Sylar右膝跪在床边，弯下腰去。

/

Kirk双手撑在地上，俯下身来。

/

他的指尖贴在他的脸颊上，舒适的温度从相触的小小支点颤栗着带起噼里啪啦的火花传达到通向彼此的联结，大脑深处令人愉悦地嗡鸣了一声。在没有人看得见的地方，透明的风在他们之间一圈又一圈旋散开来。  
他灼热的吐息海浪一样扑向他，湿润的嘴唇之间距离一寸一寸缩短，仿佛一根羽毛轻柔地搔在心尖儿上，而那让心跳律动起一支欢快的舞曲——  
砰。砰砰。  
砰砰。  
砰。  
来吧。有个声音在告诉他。来吧。迎接你的命运。  
他最终吻上他的嘴唇。在那刹那好像有什么不一样了——它正在发生，层层叠叠交替着绽开继而踏碎了什么沉寂已久的东西，有温柔的风浅淡地在他们身周缭绕缱绻，而从灵魂相触的瞬间迸溅出更深层次的颤动——

 

他从漫长沉沦的梦寐之中睁开双眼。

 

FIN

 

\- Daddy, was that a magical kiss between you and papa?  
\- I do not know, sweetheart. But the encounter－that has always been a miracle.


End file.
